Jo is thinking of a positive integer less than 100. It is one less than a multiple of 8, and it is three less than a multiple of 7. What is the greatest possible integer Jo could be thinking of?
Let $n$ be the greatest possible integer Jo could be thinking of. We know $n<100$ and $n=8k-1=7l-3$ for some positive integers $k$ and $l$. From this we see that $7l=8k+2=2(4k+1)$, so $7l$ is a multiple of 14. List some multiples of 14, in decreasing order: 112, 98, 84, 70, .... Since $n<100$, 112 is too large, but 98 works: $7k=98\Rightarrow n=98-3=95=8(12)-1$. Thus, $n=\boxed{95}$.